Scotch (Peripear)
(Shh, I've never read the third series) Scotch is a large, white SilkWing with a dark grey head, studs, feet, and tail. He is currently on the run from cruel HiveWing masters, living in the Poison Jungle with Papillio and Verum. Appearance "I think dark grey scales make me look weird. But then again, Papillio looks weirder." Scotch is a large, white SilkWing with a dark grey head, studs, feet, and tail, with a bright orange beak, antennae, underbelly, and wings, which fade into the dark grey, aswell as some of his smaller studs. His flamesilk also makes his wrists glow faintly. History "I used to like killing other dragons." BEING REWORKED BECAUSE ITS INACCURATE TO ACTUAL PANTALAN LORE Little is known about Scotch's early life, other than that it was an average, higher-middle class life, during a time when HiveWings didn't force control over over SilkWings (though where still in control), and as such, he was as free as he wished. However, even with the privilege of living freely, Scotch was noted as a troubled dragonet. An incident is known that, at some point when Scotch and an older brother were very young, Scotch pushed said sibling down a long, tattery flight of wooden stairs. The older sibling reportedly fell through the stairs halfway down, breaking his shoulder, and soon the stairs collapsed on him and left him dead. As to why flight wasn't used, this was before either of them where old enough to have their wings. Scotch was soon sent to a camp for troubled dragons at the age of 4, which was also used as a prison camp and arena, but was forced to be cared for like a normal dragonet until the age of 8. When he reached said age of 8, Scotch was moved from being pampered to being treated like a prisoner, where was he was sent in to fight. Unbeknownst to the HiveWing caretakers of the arena, Scotch possessed flamesilk, which he used to easily win the fight. This led to him being sent into more and more fights, of which he constantly won by a combination of using sticky silk and flamesilk. He gained the title of arena champion and retained this title until the age of twelve. Soon after a feud between Phyrria and Pantala began, the arena was forcibly demolished. After this, HiveWings assumed control of the entire continent once again and the SilkWings and LeafWings where all turned into slaves, killed, or fled into the poison jungle, however the queens of these tribes retained some power. Scotch was kicked down into a servant position, where he remained for four, long years, being forced to do the HiveWings' dirty work against Phyrria, and only ever referred to as 'the orange one', 'servant' or 'him'. After those four, grueling years, Scotch escaped with the use of his flamesilk and flew away into the Poison Jungle, where he wandered aimlessly for four days before being found by Locust and the SilkWing Papillio. There, they stayed in hiding inside the poison jungle, though constantly switching position to avoid the HiveWing patrols. In the poison jungle is where Scotch, Locust, and Papillio currently reside, in a small tangle of tree huts. Scotch and Locust are currently in a relationship. Personality "I'm baffled I'd ever do such a thing nowadays." In his childhood, Scotch was an actually decent dragonet- something that would change later on. Though he often went to do things alone, due to the fact his family was neglectful and he had just one close friend, he was never snappy about it, though usually declined company unless it was from that of his one friend, Shimmer, later to be known as the sister of Papillio. He was, however, easy to rile, and was a worrier- something that shined through much, much later. In public, he wasn't seen with much of a happy expression and was usually with a pokerfaced stare. During his time as an arena champion, Scotch was cold and snappy, an opposite to his previous self, as a result of the untimely loss of his friends. He was good at binding every emotion to logic and not heart, but was still quite easy to rile up and shouted plenty of the time. After his escape into the Poison Jungle, Scotch was left alone, where his worrier traits shone back through. After finding Verum and Papillio, Scotch became a more emotional, but secure dragon. While still quiet the worrier, however the addition of Verum, who was commented upon by Papillio as 'falling head over heels for Scotch', and the return of Papillio, gave Scotch something to be alot happier about than the bland life in the Mantis Hive. Relationships Papillio wip. Trivia Nothing here. hah Gallery Scotch_remake.png|Chibi Version! Former Image frscotch.png|FR Scotch Category:SilkWings Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters